


Unexpected Surprises

by TrueRomantic



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling Kink, I don't know what happened here, I think this is the smuttiest thing I've ever written, It was just supposed to be a little smutty birthday gift, Praise Kink, despite the title and summary it's NOT a pregnancy fic, it was not supposed to get dirty, or be over 3000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRomantic/pseuds/TrueRomantic
Summary: A few months after they start dating, Maddie and Chimney are still taking things slow. A little heavy petting, a lot of making out, but that's it. One night, Maddie finds herself happily tumbling them into more than either of them anticipated. While she hadn't planned for their night to end in sex, it's actually probably not the most surprising thing to come out of their night together.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieandChimney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely Maddie. I promised smut, but this surpassed even my intentions. You can't give it back Maddie, so I hope you like it. I even fit in a NSFW explanation for his nickname, just for you.

To be honest, she wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten here. Well, she knew the general steps they'd taken to get to this point, but she wasn’t sure when things changed from them snuggling on his couch as they watched a movie to them sprawled out on his couch as they made out. The making out wasn’t new exactly, but so far he’d been letting her take the lead, which always lead to her straddling his lap. And they'd started off that way, but as she relaxed into his kisses, instead of pushing him back into the couch like she usually did, she'd found herself relaxing sideways and back, effectively dragging him on top of her. He’d seemed surprised, if the brief pause so he could catch her eye was anything to go by, but when she just smiled at him before pulling him closer for a kiss and relaxed further into the couch, he apparently decided he'd just go with it. She liked that he trusted her to know what she needed, and that any time she wasn't sure, he picked up on it and backed off some. It was refreshing, and yet another thing that made her feel safe with him.

As she slipped her hands under his sweater at the small of his back, she tipped her head to the side to make room for his lips, feeling the familiar buzz under her skin as he started placing lingering kisses against her neck, occasionally sucking gently. “Mmm, Howie,” she murmured, her eyes slipping closed. Squirming slightly to alleviate the ache she was beginning to feel, moaning again as she briefly brushed against the evidence that he was as affected as she was by their activities, she tugged lightly at his shirt. “Off. Please. Want to touch you.” She punctuated it with another upwards tug of his shirt, arching her neck up to brush a light kiss against his lips before peppering them across his cheek on the way to his neck, where she lightly sucked a mark of her own.

Feeling him still above her, she slowly leaned back and opened her eyes, finding herself met with his warm brown ones, dark with lust and soft with concern. “Are you sure Maddie? We've been taking things slow for a reason, and I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. This is a big step, and I don't want you to regret it.”

Bringing one hand from his back, she gently rubbed at the worried wrinkle that appeared between his eyes, trying to calm down enough that she could respond in anything more than the one word answers that were all her mushy brain felt capable of. “I'm not sure if I'm ready for everything, but I _am_ sure I'm ready to do more than just kiss. They're really great kisses, but if it's okay with you, I’d really like more. I love that you haven't pushed me, that you've allowed things to move at my pace, but I think I'm ready for more. I know if it gets to be too much for me, you'll stop, and that's part of what makes me ready to try for more. I want to feel your skin under my hands, and I _really_ want to feel your hands on my skin. Please.” She leaned up again, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips again, before laying back against the couch cushions and gently grasping the bottom of his sweater with both hands. It only took a light tug upwards for his face to relax and for him to reach back to yank the sweater off, taking the shirt he'd had on underneath with it.

Tossing them to the side, causing her to let out a quiet laugh at the sight of them on the floor of her boyfriend's normally meticulously clean home and having something so obviously out of place, he brought both hands down to cup her face, gently brushing a thumb across her cheek. Leaning down, moving one arm above her head to brace himself above her, he slipped the other into her hair until he was cupping the back of her head. “If you're sure, who am I to deny you.” His lips a hairsbreadth away from her own, the quiet murmur caused the low buzz of arousal, pushed to the backburner as they'd talked, to surge to the forefront again, a rough moan escaping once more. He moved his lips slightly to the side, grazing his lips across her cheek until they were brushing her ear, murmuring quietly about how beautiful she was. As he shifted, going to put his other hand above her head as well, his fingers got caught in her hair, giving a sharp tug before he froze, eyes flashing back to her face at her quick gasp. “Maddie, I’m so—"

“No, it’s…It’s okay. It didn’t hurt.”

“Are you sure? You can tell me the truth. I know you’ve been really wary of people touching your hair. I just assumed it was…Well, I assumed the reasons weren’t good.” He didn’t move, afraid that it would burst the bubble they seemed to be in, or that he’d cause the pain she said he hadn’t actually caused yet.

“Yeah, it’s just, he used to grab my hair a lot. And he’d pull it, really hard. And sometimes, when he got really mad, instead of hitting me or punching me, he’d grab a chunk of my hair and use it to fling me against things. One time he used it to throw me down the stairs.” She paused, trying to hold back the tears, grateful when he didn’t push her. “I know most people aren’t going to do that, but I’m just so used to trying to keep anyone from touching my hair. And when we first started hanging out, I’m sure you noticed that even if I sat close to you, I would make sure my hair was draped across my shoulder farthest from you. But then one day I fell asleep on your shoulder, and I woke up to you just brushing it behind my ear. You were being so careful, trying not to wake me, and I decided to trust you. You hadn’t done anything to hurt me before that, and I didn’t think you were going to start. And any time you’ve touched my hair, you’ve always been so gentle.” She smiled at him, pulling her arm back to wipe her eyes before resting her hand on his bicep.

The worry was back on his face. “But I hurt you this time. You gasped, and jumped. You’ve never done that when I touched your hair. I’m sorry, my hand just got stuck when I was trying to pull it free.” He still wasn’t moving, seemingly afraid that any movement would hurt.

“Howie, I promise it didn’t hurt. It, well…It actually felt good. Like, really good. I jumped because I wasn’t expecting the tug, not because it hurt. And I gasped because of the same reason I always gasp when you touch me. I wasn’t expecting having my hair tugged to feel good at all, but it’s…I don’t think I’d like it if you really yanked on it, but I really liked what you did. I think…I think I might even like it if you did it a little harder.” She leaned up again, pecking his lips, moaning as her own actions caused a sharp tug again. Shuddering, her eyes slipping closed again, she relaxed back against the couch, his hand once again cupping the back of her head. “Yeah, I think I’m okay with you doing that as much as you want.”

Still wary, he gently scratched at her head as he watched her face. When she opened her eyes, he was surprised to see them dark, the pupils blown wide. He couldn’t deny he’d felt a tug of arousal at her moan, but he still wasn’t sure. Knowing she’d never lied to him before about what she was okay with him doing, he decided to trust her when she said he wasn’t hurting her. Slowly, he shifted from scratching lightly at her head to gently grasping her hair. Carefully, watching her face, he pulled his hand slowly away, gently tugging her hair as the strands pulled free. She moaned again, the sound going straight to his cock. He sat up slowly, careful to keep his weight off of her, grasping her hands to pull her up with him. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up and over her head when he saw her slight nod. He slowly ran his hands down her raised arms, stopping to gently brush his thumbs over the cloth covered underside of her breasts, before settling them at her waist. “You are so beautiful Maddie. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m eternally grateful for it.” He leaned forward, taking her back down to the couch, bracing his weight with one arm again, the thumb of his other hand brushing slowly back and forth on the skin of her belly. He shuddered as her hands grasped his biceps again, nails digging in slightly.

“Howie, other than my brother, you are the first person to make me feel truly safe in years. You are a good man. You didn’t have to _do_ anything to deserve me. You respect me and make me feel safe and you are so, _so_ good to me. I’m so glad I met you.” Turning her head to the side, she brushed a kiss against his arm where it was braced and slid her other hand from his bicep to his hand, lacing her fingers with his. She brought it to her lips, softly kissing each knuckle, before releasing it by her head. She grinned mischievously at him, a glint in her eyes that was becoming more and more familiar the more he got to know her. “I love how you make me feel, and I really love how good I felt when your hand was in my hair.”

He hadn’t known anything about her could turn him on more than he already was, but she proved him wrong. Hearing her tell him how good she though he was had been bad enough, sparking a surprising arousal to rush through him, but hearing her tell him to tug her hair again had him fearing he’d actually spill in his pants. With a low, rough moan, he carefully gripped her hair, using the grip to tug her head to the side so he could reach her neck. Though he’d meant to kiss her, he found himself sucking a mark into the delicate skin and thrusting his hips against her once, twice at the sound she made as soon as he’d grasped her hair. Words escaping him, he left her neck with a wet kiss, moving slowly down, across her collarbone, to the soft skin of her breasts where it disappeared under her bra. He gently scraped her with his teeth, her low, drawn out moan of his name and buck of her hips making him smile, before he allowed his mouth to move lower still, drawing her right nipple into his mouth, cotton and all.

“Mmm…Howie…Yes, more, please…” Her hands ran along his back, nails lightly scraping as they went, before she brought them around and between them. He froze briefly as she let her nails scrape lightly at the scars on his abdomen, before resting the palm across them. Her other hand stayed busy though, going to his belt and trying to unbuckle it onehanded. He could tell when she grew frustrated with it, as she brought her other hand back into the mix. She made quick work of his belt, then her nimble fingers had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, one warm hand resting again on his abdomen, this time with the tips of her fingers slipping just under the edge of his boxers. Lust surging through him, his mouth switched to the other nipple as he began rhythmically tugging at her hair. The feel of her fingertips sliding further down causing him to pull sharply in surprise, his teeth tightening on her nipple briefly, the sound of her crying out his name music to his ear.

“Jesus Maddie, warn a guy next time.” Her husky laugh brought a smile to his face as he lifted himself up slightly. “Not that I’m complaining, but maybe we should finish getting undressed. Things are starting to get uncomfortably tight for me.” Flicking her eyes down to where his weight was lightly pressing her into the couch, her eyes widened slightly before rising back to his face.

Arching an eyebrow, she let her fingers curl around the waistband of his boxers, giving a slight tug. “Much longer and it looks like things will take care of themselves. I guess Hen wasn’t making it up after all when she told me how you got your nickname.”

“Oh God. She swore she wouldn’t tell you! It’s not exactly the best story.”

“Oh, I don’t know. A heroic rescue that ended up with an attractive man getting soaked and showing off exactly what he’s packing? Sound’s like the best kind of story. To be fair, I made sure she was extremely drunk before I asked about how you got your nickname. With how reluctant everyone is to talk about it, I figured it was embarrassing. I never would have guessed it came about because your wet uniform as you climbed out of the top of the chimney became skintight. And Hen said they tried to give you nicknames related to fire hoses, but she put the stop to that. Which I thank her for every day, because I’m pretty sure I would not have let my baby brother ask you to set up my security system if he’d mentioned his friend Hose was good at tech stuff.” Her nose wrinkled, “though Chimney hadn’t sounded much better, at least I could tell myself it had something to do with fighting fires. Hose would have just made me think you were bragging and nicknamed yourself.” She tugged at the waistband again, this time pulling it down slightly as well.

Getting the idea, he climbed off the couch, grasping her by the arms to help her stand. He shucked his pants, pulling off his socks as well. Then he placed his hands at her own belt buckle, pausing for her approval before making quick work of it and the button and zipper. He let go as she bent to pull them off, watching as she made quick work of them before standing and tossing them to join the growing pile of their clothes. He took her in, tan skin glistening slightly, breasts covered by soft pink cotton, nipples showing through the damp spots he’d left behind, a matching spot forming in her pink panties. He took a step closer, but paused as she reached back to unclip her bra. “Maddie, do you have any idea what you do to me?” She smirked as she let the bra drop from her fingers before tugging her panties down her hips.

“I think one of us is a little overdressed here Howie. Don’t you?” His low groan gave her the confidence to grasp the waistband of his boxers with both hands, tugging down. As she pulled them over his hips, she gasped as his cock sprang free, bobbing slightly. She knelt on the ground to help him step out of them, but paused before standing back up. She licked her lips hungrily as she eyed his erection, her right hand grasping it at the base before she even realized what she was doing. She tilted her head back to watch his face as she slowly began to pump, groaning at the sharp tug as his hand settled in her hair.

“Maddie, as much as I’m enjoying this, it’s not what I want for us. Not this time.” He grasped her upper arms, pulling her to stand in front of him, before dragging her closer. He took her mouth with his, groaning into it as he felt her curves flush against him. He backed up slowly toward the couch, dropping back onto it. He pulled her with him, the move startling a breathless laugh out of her. He reached one hand down toward the floor, blindly feeling for his pants, before holding up his prize in triumph. “Here, you do the honors.”

She took the small square from him, pecking a quick kiss to his lips, before sitting up, shifting slightly so she was straddling his thighs. She rocked against him slightly as she ripped the packet open and rolled the condom down his length. She shifted again, one hand braced on his shoulder, the other reaching between them as she slowly positioned herself over him. They both let out a groan as she dropped slowly onto him, her muscles rippling and drawing him in. As she settled against him, she brought her other hand to his abdomen, rubbing her thumb gently across the scars again. She leaned down, her mouth meeting his, her tongue gently sliding against his own.

She rocked gently against him, her movements becoming more intense as they deepened the kiss. He brought one hand to her waist, guiding her as she began slowly rising and falling, the other hand going to tangle in her hair. As he used his grip on her hair to shift her head slightly, he bent his knees up behind her. The shift had him hitting a different spot inside her, causing her to break her lips from his on a gasp. “Howie, there, oh God. Right there.” She kept the position, causing him to hit the spot repeatedly, her breath coming faster and faster. “I think-I think I’m going to—” She broke off on a cry, throwing her head back, the sharp sound spurring him to move his hips faster under her. He’d thought she was beautiful before, but that was nothing compared to the sight of her falling apart in his arms. Her skin was flushed, the red extending down her neck to her breasts, and her head was thrown back, her long hair brushing his thighs with her every motion.

As he watched her breath start to slow, he couldn’t help but let the words pour from his mouth. “You look so beautiful coming apart like that. The sight of you, glistening, flushed skin, hair tumbled down your back, breasts heaving…I could watch you like that for hours. And you feel so amazing, squeezing my cock, hair brushing my thighs. The sounds you make, chasing your own pleasure, are the best thing I’ve ever heard.” As he spoke, he could see the arousal replacing the blissed out look on her face and he could feel her hips start to pick up in speed again. He placed both hands on her hips to help guide her movements, as they quickly grew more erratic.

“You’re amazing too Howie. This is…You’ve made me feel beautiful. I’ve never gotten there that fast before, and I’m already so close again. You’re hitting just right Howie, it’s perfect, I’m almost there.” She punctuated her words with a tight squeeze of her muscles, grinding down harder as she got closer. His eyes, dark with arousal, had gone even darker as she’d been speaking. She wondered if her words affected him as much as his had affected her. It had been a surprise when she’d felt herself get so close, almost from his words alone, but it had just felt so amazing that she’d gone with it. If her words were doing the same for him, it might not take very long at all to help him get there. She kept up a litany of praise as she felt herself getting closer, not even sure exactly what she was saying, just knowing that his hips were snapping up into hers faster and faster. As she told him how much she loved the way he stretched her, he dragged her mouth back to his and his hips stilled.

“Mmm…” He groaned into her mouth, his hands locking her flush against him. “Maddie…Maddie…” He licked into her mouth slowly, rubbing one hand lazily up and down her back, trying to bring them both back down. With one last, lingering press of his lips to hers, he settled his head back into the couch and let go of hers, allowing her to move away if she wanted.

As she leaned back slightly, they both groaned. She gingerly climbed off of him, moaning as she let him slip out of her. She reached down a hand, helping him sit up. “That was amazing Howie. I’m glad we waited. It was perfect.”

As he stood, grimacing as he pulled the condom off and tied it off, he agreed. “You’re right. I’d have been okay waiting, if that’s what you’d wanted, but I have to say, that was pretty amazing.” Finishing with the condom, he walked naked to the bathroom off the living room to throw it away. Coming back to her, he gently took her hand. “What do you say we head upstairs? Take a nap before starting round two?” As she allowed him to lead her to the bedroom, glancing back at his living room littered with their clothes, she couldn’t help but giggle at the idea that she’d finally found what it took to get rid of her boyfriend’s normally tidy sensibilities. She couldn’t wait to see what she could make him forget next.


End file.
